


You Found Me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When all hope was lost for Hermione Granger: her family, her career, her not-so-good reputation, one person is there to save her, quite literally.That person, the person Hermione most despised, turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to her. And she didn't expect it to be a certain blonde Slytherin who caused her so much pain throughout their school lives.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS and DISCLAIMERS !
> 
> WARNINGS: This book will contain scenes of a graphic nature, mentions of slurs and suicidal thoughts. I apologise in advance if these affect you. I will make sure to tag the chapter with any warnings when necessary, albeit, just a warning that you may want to skip a chapter with any warnings. .
> 
> DISCLAIMERS: this book will be based several years after Voldemort's downfall. I do not own any of the characters. Full credit for any other characters go to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios.

They had won.

The downfall of Voldemort was thanks to the golden trio's victory. Nobody questioned how they did it, for he was finally gone. No more stress, no more secret adventures, they could finally live  _normal_ lives.

Alas, the damage inflicted on the beloved school was far beyond a few students repair. The school would take months to fix and be able to board students again.

As the trio looked at the mess from the bridge adjacent to the school, a wave of relief swept over them. "We did it. We really did it." Hermione breathed, clutching onto her wand, her other hand placed on Ron's shoulder. The pair had worked out their relationship, being on good terms for now.

"We really did, Hermione." Harry smiled. He was sure that many would start calling him 'the boy who lived twice' from now on, but he didn't need to be rewarded for this. People are safe. That was all that mattered to him. Nevertheless, the war took its fair share of victims. Ron's brother, Fred, was one of the first to pass. The Weasley's didn't know how to react. Seldom, it's not everyday a family member is taken away from you due to a wizarding war.

"Do you think he's gone for good?" Ron sniffled. Was he gone for good? Hermione and Harry were sure he was. They had watch him die. There was no way he could come back from this.

"I think he is - he is gone for good." Harry said proudly. For once, his scar did not pain him. It was like it was never there. The scar had told him when danger was coming, and this certainly felt like the danger had finally demised.

"What will happen now? The ministry surely cannot hunt down every alive death eater and ship them off to Azkaban, can they?" Hermione sighed. As much as she wanted justice for all, she knew that this was probably the next step for the ministry. She thought hard and long about her question. Were they really going to imprison her own peers? Draco Malfoy? Blaise Zabini? Not to mention the half of Slytherin House's parents?

"Who knows what their plan is, 'mione. We can only wait and see what will happen next. Come on, I think we should go back to the school. A lot of help is needed up there." Harry spoke. With that, the three nodded, heading back to their school - their home. It didn't look much like home, more like an ancient wrecked castle that hadn't been lived in for decades. They looked back at the spot they just stood in. All was well. They hoped. 

* * *

 

From the other side of the school, Draco Malfoy walked away from the school, his arm around his mother. They had to get away, they were not safe. Lucius Malfoy fell back from the duo, spitting profanities about how screwed they were. Lucius had been a big target for the ministry ever since he was found in the department of mysteries back in Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts. He much despised Azkaban, not wanting to go back there even if his life depended on it.

"M - Mother, what will happen next?" Draco stammered, fear etched into his voice. Was he safe? He was just a boy. They couldn't hurt him, could they?

"I don't know, Draco. I really don't know." Narcissa Malfoy sighed. Her once precise bun was sagging around her shoulders, half of her hair covering her tear stained face. She had watched her sister die, her friends die, even her son's friend's die. "You're safe with me, dear. I will not let anyone hurt my son." She pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you, mother. What about father?" His mothers gaze dropped to the ground as they reached the edge of the school. The older Malfoy was no longer following them. Narcissa needed to get away. Her only priority was her son.

"He can manage himself. It's his actions that got him in this place you - you just got caught up in them. I'm so sorry, Draco." The woman hid her tears from her son, sobbing into his shoulder. This was it. This was their future, starting from now.

* * *

 

A week had passed after the war. Like Hermione had thought, the ministry used every means of power to get back up and running to catch the remaining death eaters that were still alive. Much to the Malfoy's shock, they had dismissed Draco. The same could not be said for Lucius. He had been shipped back to Azkaban moments after the war. The hunt was long, but the ministry had worked Day and night to catch almost all of Voldemort's followers.

The wizarding world was still recovering, but many (much to everyone's delight) had started opening their doors to businesses again, welcoming everyone with open arms. Condolences and congratulation messages were said with sadness as everyone adjusted to real life.

The golden trio had made front page of almost every single wizarding newspaper, the picture was the three of them smiling. The newspapers gushed over how three teenage wizards had saved everything.

"It really has changed here - for the better, I mean." Ron said to Hermione, both of them sitting in a small café in diagon alley. Many people would stop to look at them, to point, gobsmacked to see the people who saved their world.

"It has. After all, I have a feeling everything is well." Hermione smiled at her boyfriend, sipping on her tea. "I'm glad you're okay, Ron. How is your family coping? Especially George?" Hermione sighed. She really didn't want to ruin the moment with such question. She knew everyone wasn't okay. They had lost a son, a brother.

"To be honest, 'mione, my whole family is a mess. We're coping, but it's just not the same without him, ya know? George won't leave his room. Mums afraid that he's not going to recover from this. It's like the other half of him just disappeared." Ron sighed, looking down at his tea, gliding his finger around the rim of the mug.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. Please tell everyone that I send my regards. I don't feel ready to visit yet. You all need time. Soon, Ron. Soon." The two finished their tea in silence, the only noise coming from passers by, whispering about the pair. The two kissed goodbye, going their separate ways.

As Hermione apparated back to her empty childhood home, she picked up the photo frame on her bookshelf. In the photo, a young girl with bushy hair standing in front of two proud parents. Hermione had to get her parents back. Everything was fine now. She just needed her parents back.

Climbing into the bed, she closed her eyes. Everyone was safe. Those words repeated themselves in her mind.  _Everyone was safe_. The most dangerous man Hermione had ever encountered was dead. His followers were locked away for good.

Everyone was safe.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all hope was lost for Hermione Granger: her family, her career, her not-so-good reputation, one person is there to save her, quite literally. 
> 
> That person, the person Hermione most despised, turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to her. And she didn't expect it to be a certain blonde Slytherin who caused her so much pain throughout their school lives.

_ Five years later... _

"Get out!" Hermione screeched, tears falling uncontrollably out of her eyes. She never wanted to end it this way. Never in her dreams would she have thought her relationship would end like this.

"But 'Mione I-" Ron was cut off by Hermione screaming once again.  _How could he do such a thing to her and think he could get away with it?_

"Look, Ronald. I don't care what you have to say. Get out of my house and don't come back!" With a sigh, the redhead left the scene, Hermione instantly dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands. She didn't have time to think about anything, about his choices. It was over within a flash, she had ended it. Much to his dismay, he nodded and agreed that they should end it when she wanted to, still trying to justify his actions.

_I have to numb the pain. I have to._ With the inner voice inside her head, Hermione left her flat, not bothering to put on her coat before she left. She instantly regretted that when the bitter cold nipped at her skin, tiny bumps coving every inch of her arms. She knew where she had to go, there was only one place that would numb something this painful; the pub.

Standing in the busy streets of London, Hermione located the old, grubby pub that most people - muggles - were oblivious to. Walking inside, she sat on the stool closest to the bar. "Alright, Granger? What can I get ya?" All these years later, people still recognised the golden trio wherever they went. They had not changed, and they were still all friends — maybe not after today, though. Hermione sneered at the thought of ever being friends with Ron ever again.

"The strongest thing you've got, Tom." Luckily, Hermione knew the bartender. She was grateful to know that he wouldn't ask questions about her  _unfamiliar_ drink choices. As he pushed a small glass over to her, she examined the golden, fiery liquid. "Firewhiskey?" She questioned, "that's the strongest thing you've got? I'm going to need a whole bottle, Tom!" She reached into her pocket, grabbing out her money, placing it on top of the counter.

"Whatever you say, Granger." He placed the bottle next to her now empty glass replacing the money with a small parchment receipt. Hermione quickly snapped off the cap and draining some of the content. She ignored the burn in the back of her throat as it numbed the pain and pity of the recent events, plus her silly reactions.

The bell chimed as the door opened, a figure in a black hoodie walked into the bar, sitting next to Hermione. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Granger." The person smirked, pulling off their hoodie. Before Hermione could think of a reply, her mouth started to form words.  _Damn alcohol_.

"What a lovely surprise it is to see you —  _wait, Malfoy_?" Draco Malfoy sat next to Hermione. The years hadn't been good to him. His once, porcelain skin was replaced with large, dark circles under his eyes. Stubble lined his top lip. His eyes – they were still the most beautiful shade of blue.  _Goddamn it, Hermione._

"I never thought I would see you, Hermione Granger, in a pub." Draco snorted as Tom placed a drink in front of him. Was he a regular here?

"Well, we all have our reasons for getting absolutely wasted, Malfoy. I think mine is good enough." Hermione sighed, downing the last drop of liquid in the bottle. She placed her hands over her face, rubbing her eyes. She was really going to tell her problems to her childhood bully?

"Is that so?" Draco smirked, consuming the fluid in front of him. "My life is utter shambles, Granger. No friends, a mother who refuses to see me unless I marry the perfect heir for the Malfoy family, and my job is on the line because of ministry budget cuts." He sighed, sniffing. Was he actually crying? Malfoy, showing weakness?

"Ronald Weasley broke up with me — no, I broke up with him." Hermione said,  _laughing._ Shit. "Ron Weasley, everyone's  _favourite_ war hero cheated on me. He cheated on Hermione Granger with a girl he knew for  _five minutes_! How sick do you have to be to cheat on your own bloody fiancée?" Hermione started crying with laughter. It sounded so stupid, but it hurt her. She was completely empty inside, pouring out her emotions to Draco Malfoy.

"Shit, Granger. That's too bad." Draco hummed, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Always knew he wasn't good for you."  _The alcohol is talking, Draco._

"I'm agreeing with you there, Malfoy. If only I knew sooner. Ugh!" Hermione's head throbbed. Why did she have to be such a lightweight?

Hermione continued to drink well into the early hours of the morning when Tom announced that it was closing time. The last few people left the bar, except Hermione and Draco. "You have to leave now, Granger." Draco said, standing up from his chair, giving Tom a generous tip. Hermione groaned in reply, scraping the wooden chair against the cold, tile flooring.

"Make sure she gets home safe, yeah?" Tom looked at Draco who only nodded. He was right. Draco had drank a far less amount of alcohol than Hermione, and she was completely unaware of what she was doing right now.

"Where do you live, Granger? I'll take you home." Malfoy led the girl out of the bar, into the dark streets. Light rainfall fell from the sky.  _Typical._ Draco thought.

"Down that street over there." Hermione pointed to a small back alley in the far distance, leading into a block of flats. It wasn't far, could she managed on her own? Nonsense. Draco had agreed to make sure she got back safely.

The two walked back to her apartment, the rainfall getting heavier. "Ugh!" Hermione groaned, dropping her keys for the second time. She was  _wasted_. And she was sure going to regret this in the morning.

"Pass them here, Granger." He sighed. As he unlocked the door, she stumbled inside, falling onto the sofa.

"So what now, Malfoy?" Hermione smirked. Oh no.

"You go to bed, sleep off the terrible hangover you're going to have in the morning, and I go home and do the exact same." Hermione gave him an odd look. "As much as you may read about me bedding every girl I meet, I don't sleep with drunk girls. Especially those who are too drunk to give proper consent, Hermione." He shook his head, sighing at the girl. Did she really think he had brought her home to have sex? Didn't all drunken mistakes end up with drunk pity sex?

"Okay." Hermione said, feeling embarrassed. Why was she so stupid. Wait, why was Ron so stupid? If he hadn't cheated, they could be in bed together, cuddled up — no, she had to get over him.

"Okay." Draco turned his back on Hermione, heading back to the door. He placed the keys in the little bowl on the bookshelf —  _classic Granger_. He thought — in the hallway, and went to leave the flat. "Oh, Granger. It was nice to see you, I guess." Draco shifted awkwardly, saying goodbye and closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, it was nice to see you, too." Hermione said to the empty room. She stood up, making her way slowly up the stairs. As she got into her room, she started stripping her clothes that smelled a lot like Ron's aftershave, slipping into her comfiest pyjamas, falling back and sinking into her bed. If only this night hadn't happened.

She closed her eyes, surely going to regret everything in the morning. In fact, she knew she was going to regret it.


End file.
